Seattle
by Mizzie Kay
Summary: Zack meets X-6 and together X-5 and X-6 lead an attack against Manticore. Ben is alive and isn't a killer. Set after AJBAC. 7th chapter up.
1. Chapter One

Title: Seattle  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Zack meets X-6 another escaped groug from Manticore and together X-5 and X-6 lead the final attack against Manticore. Ben isn't a killer in this story and is still alive, Zack escaped from Manticore and went back to Seattle. Tinga's heart was donated to Max and so she is alive. Set after "And Jesus Brought a Casserole". Pleaz Review after reading this. My first fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel, I own the X-6es, but am not making any money off of this. James Cameron and Charles H. Eglee own Dark Angel.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Part one:  
  
At a club in Seattle, Zack's pov:  
  
She was so beautiful, like an angel. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her and she kept looking around, like she knew someone was watching her, but didn't know who. She was more beautiful than Max. He missed Max a lot. 'I'll get her someday,' he thought. Zack wandered over near to where her clique was and chatted casually with the people around him that he knew. She looked over at him and as their eyes made contact, he had the oddest sense of deja vu. He knew that he had seen her at Manticore before the escape.  
  
He knew that she wasn't an X-5 because he knew where all of the X-5s were. She wasn't an X-7 because they were just little kids, clones of the X-5s. Too young to be anything else except an X-6. X-6 had more than cat dna in them and each one was different, none were the same combination.  
  
He finally got enough courage to get up and go talk to her. So he walked up to her when she got up to get more beer for her friends.  
  
"Hey," Zack said ploitely,"I couldn't help but notice your gorgeous eyes. Can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"Sure," she replied,"My name is Mel, by the way."  
  
"My name is Zack," he said, taking her to the back of the club." I'd like to know, who you are because, I had the oddest sense of deja vu looking at you earlier. To make it easier, I'm X-5."  
  
"Oh, that. You are? I'm X-6," she said. She held out her hand to shake and when he took it an electric shock went up both of their arms. They jumped back quickly.  
  
"So," Mel said, tying to be casual,"how long have you been here? I've never seen you before."  
  
"I just got here a couple days ago. My friend and fellow X-5 used to live here before Manticore got her."  
  
"That's terrible!!!!" Mel said astonished.  
  
"I'm going to get her out someday." Zack said.  
  
"How did you get here?" Mel asked.  
  
"My motorcycle, I love the feel of freedom." he said.  
  
"So do I. Would you like to meet some of my fellow X-6s?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, I'd live to see if I know them and see if they know me," he said with a smile on his face. Mel led him over to her clique and introduced him.  
  
"This is Kaylin, Kaila, Krisi, Mark, Morgan, Alex, Michael, Reese, Katie, Elisabeth, Khrystyn, and our friend, Mitchell." Mel said. "Everyone, this is Zack."  
  
"Hey Zack," they all said at the same time.  
  
"Hey," Zack said.  
  
'I recognise everyone here,' he thought. 'All of them but Mitchell that is.'  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Zack asked Mel.  
  
"I'd love to." she said. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. They started dancing to fast track and found that they were both very good dancers. Soon, as more fast tracks came on, people started forming a ring around them and watching them. Finally the crowd dispersed as a slow song came on. Zack put his arms around Mel's waist and she put her arms around his neck as they started slow-dancing. Then he saw a barcode on the back of her neck.  
  
"You have one too?" he asked her quietly.  
  
"Yeah, unfortunatley," she replied.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask, I know the X-6es had more than cat DNA in them, so, what DNA do you have in you?"  
  
"I have Cat, Wolf, Bat and Lizard."  
  
"The Wolf would explain your eyes then. They are gorgeous."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your Welcome."  
  
"What about you? I heard that a few X-5s had extra dna besides cat. Are you one of them?"  
  
"Yeah, I have Cat and Shark."  
  
"Interesting combination."  
  
"Yeah." The song ended and they got off of the dance floor. "Would you like to go for a ride on my motorcycle?"  
  
"I'd love to. Let me just tell my friends." Mel went over to her friends and told them where she was going. Then she came back and they went outside to his Kawasaki Motorcycle.  
  
"Would you like to go to the Space Needle?" Zack asked.  
  
"Sure I've never been there before," she replied. They got on his bike and left the club in the direction of the Space Needle.  
  
"A long time ago there was a museum at the bottom of the Space Needle called Experience Music Project, or EMP. I'v heard that it was a really neat place to go. They used to hold Bumperchute near there. It was amazing."  
  
"That would be really neat to go to."  
  
"I also heard that the building that EMP was in was shaped like one of Jimmy Hendriz's smashed guitars."  
  
"Interesting," Mel said.  
  
"Yeah," Zack said and they settled back for the ride.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Please Review. More coming soon. 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Seattle  
  
Disclaimer on first chapter.  
  
A/N: Story is set a couple weeks after Zack and Max are captured. Zack escaped 1 week after the capture. I'm also sorry to disapoint some people, but this won't be m/z. I will have another fic soon though that will be M/Z. I know Zack isn't himself.  
  
Part 2:  
  
Max's POV:  
3 days after her last escape attempt.  
  
She couldn't believe it. They told her Zack was dead, he gave her his heart. What sacrifice, but why? Only he knew where the others were, he was their leader and big brother. She knew he loved her, but DIE? For him she'd fight Manticore, for him.   
  
Madame X(Renfro) walked in with the X7 Zack clone.  
  
'What now?' Max thought.  
  
"Nice to see you awake," Renfro said."I trust you are getting better. You should be ready to start reindoctrination soon." She smiled, then continued, "It's too bad for Zack and Tinga. But life goes on, as you know." She smiled again and left, leaving the Zack clone there.  
  
"Why are you here?" Max asked him.  
  
"I'm here to help you, escape that is," he replied.  
  
"But why?" she asked.  
  
"Because, you are Zack's second, and since he is dead the X5's need a leader, you're it." he replied like it was the most obvious thing ever. He undid her bonds, and took her off of the machines. He then told her an escape route under the building to the other side of the forest.  
  
"Thank you a lot," Max said kindly.  
  
"It's not a problem." he replied then quietly left.  
  
Max left through the escape route and quickly reached the end of the tunnel. She got out but before she could run the X7's were there, holding her down and Renfro was clapping.   
  
"Nicely done," she said. Then in a commanding tone to the X7's,"Get her back to her cell."  
  
She felt a tranquilizer hit her and she hit the ground, unconcious.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Mel and Zack reached the Space Needle Zack hid his bike in the bushes near the old EMP building.  
  
Mel looked up at the Space Needle and saw a figure standing at the top. Zack looked where she was looking.  
  
"Logan," he said quietly.  
  
"A friend?" Mel asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's lived here forever." They quickly climbed up the Space Needle. The figure was now stitting with his knees drswn up to his chest.  
  
"Hey, Logan," Zack said quietly.  
  
"Hey Zack," Logan replied as he got up to face them. Mel got the sense of deja vu and so did Logan. Then comprehension dawned...  
  
"Mel."  
  
"Eyes."  
  
"You two know eachother?" Zack asked, confused.  
  
"Mel is a contact and Max's friend Sketchy's ex-girlfriend." Logan said.  
  
"Interesting," Zack said.  
  
"Nice to see you again Logan," Mel said.  
  
"Same, Well, I better go now, It's getting late." Logan said.  
  
Mel and Zack said "Goodbye" and Logan left and they were alone.  
  
"This is a gorgeous view." Mel said.  
  
"So are you," Zack said.  
  
"And you," Mel replied.  
  
Zack smiled. A lock of Mel's golden blonde hair fell into her eyes and Zack reached over to push it away. Mel looked up into his eyes and found herself drowning in them. Zack pulled her face toward his and placed a kiss softly on her lips. Her arms went around his neck as she stepped closer and his arms went around her waist. The kiss became passionate and his tounge went into her mouth and played wth hers. Her hands started massaging his back and he groaned softly against her mouth.  
  
When the kiss was over Zack said,"Come to my apartment?"  
  
"Okay," she whispered softly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Like it? Pleaze review!!!! More soon! 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer on first chapter page.  
  
A/N: Most characters  
  
The story continues...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Part 3:  
  
Logan was moping around. Bling was worried about him, Max was gone and Logan kept saying it was because of him. He was currently housing Johndi, Syl, and, unfortunatley, Lydecker. They were all pretty bummed about the fact that Max was captured. Zack escaped, thankfully, and told Logan she was still alive.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Zack and Mel arrived at his place and he opened the door. He put the bike away and turned to Mel. He then took her hand and pulled her toward him. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and she responded by deepening the kiss. His hands went arond her waist and her hands around her neck. His fingers expertly massaged the small of her back, finding her weak spot, and she sighed against his mouth. Her hands traced the muscles along his back as their tongues played around and explored around eachother's mouths. She put her legs around his waist and he easily held both of them up. One of his hands hesitantly went under her tight shirt and carefully massaged her breast. She groaned softly at his soft touch. His other hand slid her top up and he only broke the kiss long enough to take it off and for her to take his top off. Then he attacked her mouth again.  
  
Suddenly Mel recieved a telepathic message from Kaylin. It read, 'Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water. Silly Jill forgot her pill and now they have a daughter.'   
  
'Very funny,' Mel sent back.  
  
'I take pride in my work.' came the answer.  
  
'Whatever.'  
  
Clothes were removed easily as they made their way to Zack's room. He laid Mel gently on his bed and looked down at her softly.  
  
"You sure about this?" he whispered.  
  
"Never been more sure of anything, yes I'm sure." she whispered back and brought his body down to her's. She kissed him passionatley. His weight on her comfortable. They made love and when they were done, fell asleep in eachother's arms.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Max was having a hard time sleeping. Her arms were in restraints and she was in a cell again. It was hard to go to sleep like that. Renfro had come in earlier and said that she was hoping to see progress soon. Quite annoying. Max hoped her brothers and sisters came to help her soon. She finally fell asleep to her, no Zack's heart beating in her ears.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Like it? Please review. More soon. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer in first chapter.  
  
A/n: I do warn you, most of the characters get a strange craving for something, and they all have a really weird quirk to them, even the X-5s... All X-6 characters based or loosely based on my friends except Mel, who is loosely based on me. Ben shows up in this part... Well, here is the next part, enjoy...  
  
P.S. Michael really does want to dye his hair Crystal Blue...  
  
Part 4:  
  
* * * * *  
  
Zack woke up to a beautiful blonde in his arms. Since she was still asleep he took the time to study her. She had shoulder-length golden blonde hair with fading streaks of blue in it. Her face was gorgeous, hell, her whole body was gorgeous. Last night was wonderful, something he had never done before, and by the look in her eyes when they were doing it, she hadn't ever either. She made him feel good inside and he had never had that before. He wanted to lay like this forever until the end of the world, it was kinda like that old song by Savage Garden, he couldn't remember the title, but he sure remembered the song. finally he couldn't resist touching her lips, so he leaned down and carefully placed a soft kiss on her lips. When he pulled back her eyes fluttered open and when she saw him she smiled a smile from heaven. he didn't deserve her, why was she with him?  
  
"I don't deserve you," he said, "You are so beautiful and amazing."  
  
"Yes, you deserve me, more than anyone. Last night you were amazing and you are the most handsome guy I've ever met or seen." she repliedlooking straight into his eyes.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I'm only telling the truth, you're welcome." she brought his face to hers and gave him a soft, yet very passionate kiss. When she pulled back they smiled and settled in eachother's arms, content to just watch and study eachother. After about 5 minutes they heard a knock and Ben walked in.  
  
"Morning Zack, and who would this be?" he said.  
  
"This would be Mel," Zack replied. "And Morning yourself."  
  
"I'm gonna make coffee, so whenever you two decide to get up, there will be coffee and doughnuts in the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks," they chorused.   
  
Ben left the room and Mel asked, "Who was that?"  
  
"Another X-5, Ben. The other people are Zane and Krit. you'll meet them soon, butbeware, Krit isn't actually awake until he has his coffee, he acts like he's still asleep, just sleepwalking. It's actually kinda funny."  
  
"I bet." Mel smiled at him and he smiled back.  
  
"Well, I guess we better get up and go get coffee, I guess."  
  
"Yeah." They got out of bed and had fun helping eachother. They stole brief kisses in between. Finally when they were done Zack told her to sit down and talk with him for a little while.  
  
"I wanted to tell you that I don't normally do what we did last night. In fact, I've never done that before."  
  
"Ditto. It was amazing though. I've never felt anything like it before."  
  
"Me neither. I loved every minute, every second." He smiled at her and she smiled back.  
  
"Me too. So, what do you say we go get some coffee?"  
  
"Mmm, yes." Zack held his hand out to her and together they walked out to the kitchen. They found Krit, Ben and Zane, shirtless, sitting on the counter discussing music and drinking coffee. Krit looked to be about half woken up. They all looked up when Zack and Mel walked in.  
  
"Hey Zack, hey new person." they chorused.  
  
"Hey," Mel replied.  
  
"This is Mel, she's an escaped X-6," Zack said.  
  
"Nice to meet you," they chorused again and Mel laughed. They couldn't resist so they joined her.  
  
"Zack, we should have an X-5 meeting to discuss how we will take down Manticore." Krit said.  
  
"Good idea. Hey, Mel, maybe you can get the X-6es together so they can help us." Zack said.  
  
"Good idea. I'll tell them." She closed her eyes and transmitted a message, 'Be at Zack's, 1543 154th SE st. in 15 minutes.'  
  
'Copy that eta 15 minutes. Kaylin out.'  
  
'Roger.' She opened her eyes to find all four of the guys looking at her. So she explained.  
  
"X-6es have fifferent genetic makeup than X5es do. We were desinged to have telepathic abilities. I just told Kaylin, my second, to tell everyone to be here in 15 minutes. They'll be here soon."  
  
"K." they chorused. Zane and Ben left to go put shirts on, but Krit decided to stay how he was, either that or he still wasn't awake.  
  
Meli and Zack went back to his room to enjoy eachother's company. About 10 minutes later they heard a knock on the front door. Mel got a telepathic message from Alex.  
  
'Come on little sis, let us in.'  
  
'Yeah, come on,' Kaila transmitted impatiently.  
  
'Hold on, just a sec.' Mel replied. They left Zack's room and Krit went to get the door. The door opened and there were the X-6es, Kaylin in front.  
  
'Mmm...' Kaylin transmitted, 'Not bad!!!!'  
  
"You must be Kaylin," Krit said, "I'm Krit."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Kaylin said holding out her hand. Krit took it.  
  
"Nice to meet you too," he said. Krit led them inside to the living room.  
  
As they passed Mel each one said "Hi" to Mel and Zack. Once seated Ben and Zane come out and offered everyone coffee or something else to drink.  
  
Another knock came from the door and Krit went to get it again. Mel noticed Kaylin's eyes following him and she transmitted a message.  
  
'Ugh, Kaylin, just cuz he's half awake, shirtless and kinda hot doesn't mean you have to follow his every move.'  
  
'Yes it does,' came the response.  
  
The door opened and there stood the X-5es. Krit hugged his twin, Syl, and then led them to where everyone was sitting. Once they were seated Zack spoke up.  
  
"Let's introduce ourselves and then we can get started." Everyone Nodded. "I'll start," he added. "I'm Zack."  
  
"Syl."  
  
"Krit."  
  
"Ben."  
  
"Jace."  
  
"Johndi."  
  
"Zane."  
  
"Mel."  
  
"Kaylin."  
  
"Morgan."  
  
"Alex."  
  
"Krisi."  
  
"Kaila."  
  
"Mark."  
  
"Nathan, or Nate."  
  
"Scott."  
  
"Michael."  
  
"Reese."  
  
"Katie."  
  
"Becca."  
  
"I'm Logan, here to help with the computer stuff."  
  
"So, I guess we are here to take out Manticore," Mark said, sipping a Mountain Dew.  
  
"Let's get to it." Mel said excitedly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Like it? Pleaze Review!!!! More soon. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer in first chapter.  
  
A/n: Thanks to all the people who are reviewing the story. That is the only way I know that people are reading it. Thanks to my friend Kaylin for helping me with ideas for this story. It's much appreciated!!!!  
  
P.S. Small warning, from now on to the next few chapters this fic will be really strange and a little disturbed. Compliments of my friends...  
  
The story continues...  
  
* * * * *  
  
They finaly let Max outside after so long. She stared up at the beautiful blue sky and thought og the exact opposite, Seattle. She missed Logan and her friends. She was even beginning to miss Normal and his insults. She'd rather have them then be at Manticore. She still couldn't believe what Zack had done. Him for her. Why? She had so many questions and no one would ever be able to answer them.   
  
She missed Logan so much. What he meant to her, words could never comprehend or even begin to describe. She hoped that he continued Eyes Only for her. She missed him so much. The kiss was amazing, she swore she would never forget him. Ever. She did that for him, and hoped her did the same for her. She hoped Krit and Syl were safe and that they knew where to fing the others.   
  
The gaurd finally turned his back and she kicked him in the head and ran off into the woods. The only bad part was that when she made it to the wire the X-7es were there. They used tasers and she was soon unconcious and back in her cell.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I know I'm not one of you," Logan started, "but I knew Max, and since she was captured by Manticore, I want to save her and revenge Manticore for what they did to everyone who was there. I can hack into the Manticore database and get the plans of the grounds, then I can see how Max is." He turned around to where he had a computer set up and running and within minutes had the plans. He found out how Max was. "she tried to escape today, but the X-7es have been the gaurds lately and they quickly shot her with tasers and brought her back. She is okay." Zack smiled sadly and Mel squeezed his hand, reassuring him. Logan logged off the informant net and shut down is computer. He turned and pointed to a pile of comm. devices and 3 neat piles of computers. "One computer each, courtesy of my boss.Use the comm devices so everyone can conunicate and check in." Everyone nodded.  
  
Zack and Mel handed out Laptops. "Use them carefully, there are extras, but don't take advantage of that please." Logan said.  
  
"We leave in 2 weeks. until then, relax, practice your combat skills, hang out, mingle, whatever," Mel said. Zack smiled at her.  
  
Everybody spread out to figure out how to use their newfound toys. Michael and Reese immediatley figured out and soon were cruising the internet.Evereyone else asked how, but they refused to tell. Mel stood next to Zack and Kaylin.  
  
"So," Mel said, "2 weeks is a long time to wait, I dunno if I have enough patience for that." She smiled playfully.  
  
"No more running," Zack said, smiling.  
  
"I can't wait," Kaylin. "Well, until then I'm gonna figure out how to turn this blasted thing on." She sat down nearby and started fiddling wuth her new toy.  
  
"You have very interesting friends," Zack commented.  
  
"Normal is for the unimaginative," Mel replied.  
  
Kaylin pressed a button on the computer and exclaimed,"Hey!!!! The computer turned on!" as the screen lit up and everybody turned to look at her.  
  
"Wow, what a concept." Mel replied. Kaylin turned around and gave her an evil glare and she smiled proudly, having accomplished her mission. Everyone laughed and turned back to what they were doing.  
  
"What time is it?" Kaila asked Krisi, absentmindedly staring at the clock. Then, realizing what she did, smacked her hand on her forehead. Krisi put a comforting arm around Kaila's shoulders and Kaila exclaimed, "Don't touch me!" to Krisi, causing everyone to look at her and shake their heads.  
  
Morgan burst out laughing for no particular reason, pointng at the computer screen. Many people turned and looked at her strangely, shaking their heads.  
  
Mel turned on her computer easily and, after showing Zack, logged on to the internet.Therre was a message waiting for her, Princess Mizzy, on the game she usually played. It was from Lady Laughsalot, Morgan. It read:  
  
Ieee, whack whack whack whack whack.  
I love Purple Toasters!!!!!!!!  
  
Mel, knowing exactly what she had to say, replied:  
  
Ieee, whack whack whack whack whack.  
I love MONKEYS!!!!!!!!!  
  
The reply came soon. It read:  
  
Good you are learning.  
  
Mel logged off. "That's quite interesting," Zack said.  
  
"Yeah," Mel replied.  
  
Syl's computer froze, so she took out her semi-automatic handgun and emptied the clip into the screen. She put the gun away and calmly got up and got a new laptop, then went back to her spot and sat down again.  
  
Kaylin pushed another button on her laptop and the computer froze, then crashed. "NEIF!!!!" she exclaimed, banging her fist on the floor.  
  
"Chaos, disorder, let's go," Zack said. Hey led her back to his room and closed the door. He turned her face towards him and softly kissed her lips. Her hands tangled in his hair and their kis became passionate. Zack picked her up and carried her to the bed, setting her down gently. Clothes were discarded almost immediatley andas their hands and legs intertwined, they made love.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Max laid back on the cot in her cell at Manticore. Trying not to think about Zack or her friends or Logan. She wondered what Logan was doing right now. What her friends were doing. Did they miss her? How much? Would she ever see them again? She wondered, if Zack was still alive, what would he be doing? How were the others? Doing well? What about Charlie and Caise? Were they okay? And Jace's family, what about them? She finaly fell asleep, her mind filled with questions.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Like it? Pleaze review! More soon! 


	6. Chapter Six

Title: Seattle  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer in first chapter.  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while, been busy with and of the year projects(Blasted teachers) and I wrote a new fic. Plus I have been told I have a very short attention span... Thanks to all those who have reviewed. Special thanks, again to my friend, Kaylin, and thanks to my friend Nathan for helping me with suggestions on what to write when I'm stuck, it's a big help guys, thanks! Well, I better not linger too long with this and get on with writing the fic. Here goes, Enjoy!  
  
P.S. Be warned. The characters almost resemble exactly what my friends are like. Oh, and If you wanna check out the new fic, it's called Resist. The sequel should be up shortly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Zack woke up and looked at the clock. 1:30 am. He looked over at Mel and found her to be wide awake.  
  
"Wanna go soak in my tub?" he whispered.  
  
"Mmm, that sounds nice." she replied softly. They got up and stumbled to the bathroom, whee Mel was surprised and very pleased to see a whirlpool sized tub. Zack filled the tub with warm water and bubble bath liquid. When it was ready, they slid in. Mel leaned back against Zack's chest and enjoyed the warm water. Zack gently washed her chest, legs and arms being careful around the cuts and scrapes on her body. She completely relaxed and sighed softly at his gentle touch. when he was done with that side she sat up and he washed her back carefully. They switched spots and zack leaned against her breasts as she gently massaged soap on his smooth, well-muscled chest. She moved to his legs and arms until she finished with him. They traded places again, Mel leaning comfortably on Zack's chest. He placed soft kisses on her neck and shoulders. they were quite content to stay there for a long time. They finally extracted themselves from the tub and went back to bed. They slipped under the covers and cuddled up. After making love again, they fell asleep arms and legs tangled up.  
  
* * * * *  
  
There was a knock on the door and Kaylin's perky voice said,"Wake up sleepy heads!!!!" She opened the door and found Mel and Zack tangled up with eachother and the bed sheets, still asleep. She rolled her eyes and walked out the door, closing it loudly as she went. Once she was out of genetically enhanced hearing range, they opened their eyes and exploded in laughter. When they finally got in control again They became serious.  
  
"What does this mean, with us?" Mel asked.  
  
"I don't know. After we take down Manticore, we will be able to be together forever. I love you Mel. We were meant to be together, forever. It's not coincidence that we found eachother. It's destiny. I love you Mel, forever, unconditionaly."  
  
"I love you too Zack, forever, unconditionaly. Destiny brought us together, nothing can tear us apart. True Love."  
  
"True, love. Yes. Forever." Zack kissed her softly. He remembered something he had taken a long time ago, a silver heart pendant with a single, tiny daimond in the middle. He stole it from a jeweler to sell for money, but for some reason, couldn't bring himself to sell it. He kissed her softly and got up to get it. He came back with a wooden box and placed it in Mel's hand. She opened it and he explained.  
  
"I stole it a long time ago, but could never bring myself to sell it. I want you to have it, to remember me by." She smiled at him and after putting it on, kissed him passionatley. She remembered she had something she could give to him. She had a thumb ring. DShe went to High school, the act of blending in. She had gootten a class ring. She took it off of her thumb and placed it on Zack's. Her turn to explain.  
  
"I went to high school, you know to blend in. This was given to me when I graduated. For you to remember me by." He smiled at her and kissed her softly.  
  
"We better get up before Kaylin comes in again." he said. They got up and got dressed, heading out to the living room and kitchen where they both smelled fully caffinated Coffee brewing.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Look who finaly got up," Kaylin commented when they walked in. They both got a cup of coffee and added sugar and creamer to it. Then they grabbed some doughnuts andsat down at the bar island in the kitchen. They were almost finished when Krit stumbled in, looking like he was walking in his sleep. He grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down next to Kaylin. After taking a few sips he looked much more alive.   
  
"So," Krit said sleepily, stiffling back a yawn. "What's on the agenda for today?"  
  
"We should get jobs." Kaylin said perkily.  
  
"Ugh, perky people in the morning annoy me," Krit said, complaining.  
  
"Good Morning Krit!!!" Kaylin said acting as perky as she could manage.  
  
"Ugh," Krit replied.   
  
"Okay. We'll leave at noon to get jobs." Zack said and everyone nodded. After he finished his coffee, Krit headed off to his bedroom, mumbling something about taking a shower and getting dressed. Everyone left soon to get dressed and take showers, getting ready for a new day.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Max sat back on her cot. They had started reprogramming her. It wasn't working yet. She was good at blocking everything from her mind and concentrating on one thing her past life in Seattle. She missed her friends and would never, ever forget them.  
  
'Fight them Maxie, promise me you'll fight them.' Zack's voice echoed in her head. She'd fight them, for Zack, for Logan, she'd fight them.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Like it? Pleaze review!!!! More soon. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Title: Seattle  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer in first chapter!  
  
A/N: Hey! Sorry it's taking a while, I've been very busy with end of the year projects. I have a break today and for the rest of the weekend so I think I should be able to post more chapters. Well, I guess I should get on with the story. I must warn you first, this and the next chapter have nothig to do with the plot, they will reveal some of the weird quirks that all of the characters have. Well, I hope you enjoy!  
  
** ** ** ** **  
  
At noon, Mel, Zack, Kaylin and Krit left to try to get jobs at Jam Pony Messenger Service. Mel got on Zack's motorcycle and Kaylin got on Krit's.  
  
** ** ** ** **  
  
Michael and Reese were bored. They had found jobs 2 hours ago and now they had nothing to do. They were walking down the sidewalk and saw a hair dye shop. Michael used his enhanced vision and saw crystal blue hair dye in the window. He dragged Reese over to the shop and proceeded to the crystal blue dye while Reese went to the purple dye section. They each took a few packets and then they had an idea. They went around the store, grabbing different color dyes. They soon had crystalblue, purple, green, maroon, orange, neon pink, navy blue, shartruce, bright red, neon green, and bleach.  
  
"That should be enough," Michael decided, holding 20 packets of various colors of hair dye.  
  
"I agree," Reese said, holding 25 packets. So they went to the counter, paid for the dye and left the store.  
  
** ** ** ** **  
  
Zack, Mel, Krit and Kaylin walked into Jam Pony and up to the front desk. Normal saw Zack and shook his head.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he said.  
  
"We need jobs desperetly," Zack said.  
  
"Can't, you aren't trustworthy," Normal said, wiping the counter with disenfectant.  
  
"Please sir. You can count on us now," Mel tried.  
  
"Well, I guess, but If you even make one mistake," he said looking pointedly at Zack, "You will be fired."  
  
"Okay," they chorused.  
  
"Be here at 8am sharp!!!!" he called out and they nodded and left.  
  
** ** ** ** **  
  
Mark and Nathan had found jobs and now they were bored. It was almost impossible, them, bored. Mark couldn't believe it, 3 hours walking around various shops and still no Mountain Dew! It was totaly inconcievable! And even beyond that, not fair. Finlly he looked across the street and spotted it! There! He dragged Nathan over to the shop and thay got enough Mountain Dew to put in Mark's small refrigerator. While Mark wwas paying for it, Nathan went over and bought some candy for Mel. He paid for it and they left the store.  
  
** ** ** ** **  
  
Kaila, Krisi, Alex, Katie, and Morgan finaly found it after searching for so long. They could hardly believe it had taken almost 3 1/2 hours. They went into the store and grabbed 5 handfuls each, paid for them and left.  
  
** ** ** ** **  
  
Syl, Johndi, Jace, Scott, Ben, and Zane were at the skate park. They had found their jobs a long time ago and had nothing else to do except watch people skateboard and try it themselves. They found that they were actually very good at it. Syl and Ben were competing against eachother, finding out who could do the best tricks. They all had swiped skateboards or had their own that they brought with them.  
  
Mel and Zack arrived holdind hands and, seeing that everyone had skateboards, went too go swipe some. They came back 5 minutes later with brand-new state of the art boards. They sat down on the grass and relaxed, putting their boards to the side.  
  
Mark and Nate arrived carrying a pack of Mountain Dew to share. Zack got up and grabbed a couple. He sat back down next to Mel and handed her one. She thanked him and popped the top, sipping it and savoring the sweet taste.  
  
"Yumm," Zack said, sipping his Mountain Dew.  
  
"Yes, definetly," Mel said, her eyes closed from the sweet taste.  
  
"You look like someone handed you a can of pure bliss," Zack commented.  
  
"Not as good as your kisses and caresses, but when I can't get those, this is what I have to settle for," Mel replied, opening her eyes to look at him. Zack looked into her eyes and saw her love for him in them, plainly showing. He leaned over to whisper in her ear.  
  
"I love you Mel."  
  
"I love you too Zack," she replied. Their lips met in a brief but passionate kiss. "Now that's bliss," she said when they pulled back.  
  
"Definetly," he said. They got up and headed back after realizing everyone had left them sitting there.  
  
** ** ** ** **  
  
Max was exhausted. Why did they have to catch her? She wanted to die, it would be better than staying here. Brin escorted her back to her cell. Brin seemed happy to have Max back on the same team, Max wasn't happy to be back. Brin closed the door, lockingit and Left Max to think and rest. All Max could think about as she drifted off to sleep was Logan and escaping back to him.  
  
** ** ** ** **  
  
Like it? Pleaze review, more soon. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Title: Seattle  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer in first chapter.  
  
A/N: Hey! I'm glad to see that at least a few people are reading my story. This chapter has nothing to do with the plot of the story, but it explains a couple things that will happen later.  
  
** * ** * **  
  
When Mel and Zack got back to Zack's house, Michael and Reese pulled Mel aside and told her their plans. She agreed to them, but only if she, Zack and Krit could be in on it too. They agreed and they told the other two. They decided to start at 11pm, when everyone was asleep.  
  
* ** * ** *  
  
"Umm," Mel whispered to Zack. "How do we wake up Krit?" They tiptoed into Krit's room and gently shook him awake. They krept out and met Michael and Reese in the kitchen.   
They had water and the hair dye packets laid out neatly. They started by dying their own hair. Mel streaked hers crystal blue, shartruce, and green. Zack re-bleached his hair and streaked it crystal blue, shartruce and green. Krit dyed his hair orange and purple swirls. Michael dyed his hair crystal blue and Reese dyed his hair orange and green swirls. Then they went to the X-5es.  
  
They started with Ben and in three hours ended with Kaila. Exhausted, they crashed into bed and slept. They woke up in the morning to a blood-curdling scream. They ran into the bathroom and Kaylin was standing in front of the mirror, mouth hanging open in shock. Her hair, instead of being it's usual dirty blonde, was now decorated with cyrstal blue, shartruce, fusha, neon pink, neon green, purple, green, orange, maroon, and bleached blonde streaks. Ben woke up next and found his hair to have frosted tips with shartruce squiggles. Jace's hair had purple, green, and crystal blue streaks, while Zane's sported red and blue swirls. Johndi's had bleached hair with crystal blue streaks, and Syl had shartruce, neon pink, and fusha streaks. Mark had neon green and crystal blue squiggles and Krisi had neon green, shartruce, green and neon pink streaks. Nathan had shartruce, maroon, and crystal blue swirls and Kaila had neon pink hair with neon green streaks. Morgan's hair was shartruce with crystal blue streaks and squiggles while Alex's had bleached tips with red, green, and maroon swirls. Katie had bleached hair with crystal blue and shartruce curls and finaly, Scott had maroon hair with bleached streaks.  
  
Kaylin was now sobbing hysterically, "I'm a good soldier, why?"  
  
"Because, we were bored and because we wanted to see everyone's reactions," Reese, Michael, Krit, Zack and Mel chorused. Then they burst out laughing at everyone's shocked expressions.  
  
"Mel?" Kaylin asked. "Do I have permission to kill them?  
  
"As long as they are alive when you are finished," Mel said, smiling. Kaylin gave Mel an evil look and stalked away.  
  
** * ** * **  
  
Krit found Kaylin later that day sitting on the top of the Space Needle.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kaylin," He started, sitting down next to her. "It was just so fun. I have an idea. We should skip work and find a way to get back at Mel and Zack."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You look cute with funky hair."  
  
"So do you."  
  
They lapsed into silence, content to stare off into space. Suddenly, WHACK!!!!!!!! Krit held the side of his head closest to Kaylin, hurt and a question in his eyes.  
  
"For messing with my hair," Kaylin stated simply, then went back to staring off into space.  
  
* ** * ** *  
  
When they got back, everyone had already left. Krit looked in the mirror and saw that the whole right side of his face was black, blue and swollen.  
  
"Wonder where they are," Kaylin commented, snickering when she saw his bruise.  
  
"Probably at work," Krit said, ignoring the snicker. "So, I know this might sound kinda off the wall, but, I read in a magazine that the most tickleish place in your body is the roof of your mouth. Wanna test it out?" He finished, stepping towards her. She didn't protest or back away so he continued towards her. He stopped an inch away and bent down to kiss her softly, his tongue opening her mouth to tickle the roof of her mouth. She giggled and pulled back slowly.  
  
She looked deep into his eyes and said, "That tasted salty," as she licked her lips. Then she leaned in again for more, putting her arms around his neck.  
  
** * ** * **  
  
Michael, Reese, Katie, Mel, Zack, Ben, Krisi, Mark, Morgan, Kaila, Alex, Ben, and Nathan were at the skate park. Zack was showing Mel how to skateboard properly. Unfortunatley it wasn't going to great, Mel had countless scrapes and bruises.  
  
"This is harder than riding a motorcycle," she sald.  
  
"It's okay," Zack said, hugging her softly. "Just try it once more."  
  
"Okay." She took off and when she got to the other side of the half pipe, expertly turned and came back, landing in the exact spot she started in.   
  
"Awesome!" Zack exclaimed, giving her a hug and kiss of congradulations.  
  
"Good job ladie!" Nathan called from his perch on the back of a park bench. Mel smiled and waved at him.  
  
Thanks Nathan!!!!" Mel responded. To Zack she said, "Race you!"  
  
"Okay," Zack agreed. So they put their skateboards under their arms and got into race position. Mark, seeing that they were going to race, ran to where they wer.  
  
"Ready, set, go!" He told them and they took off. They stayed side by side until Mel gave a little spirt of energy and finished a few inches in front of Zack. They toppled to the ground and hugged. Then they sat up, their hands entertwined. They set their skateboards off to the side and listened in on Michael and Reese talking about computers (they were pro hackers).  
  
Mel and Zack decided to have a contest, who could jump to the ground from a higher place. They started with the half-pipe wall. Zack went first, jumping down 15ft. Mel found a higher spot and jumped down 20ft. Zack found a building and jumped off of it, 30ft. Mel found a 50ft building and jumped off, her knees absorbing the shock.  
  
"Show off," Zack whispered.  
  
"Hey, I heard that!" She said to him.  
  
They went back to the group and sat down, mel leaning aainst zack, him massaging her back.  
  
"That feels wonderful," Mel said, closing her eyes.  
  
"Ladie, that was awfully mean, what you did to my hair,"Nathan said, pointing to the shartruce, maroon and crystal blue swirls that were in his hair.  
  
"Hey," Mel replied. "No fair blaming only me! I didn't come up with the idea." Michael and Reese stopped talking. "Two other people did!" Michael and Reese tried their best not to look guilty, but it didn't work. Everyone looked at them and they tried to escape. Unfortunatly it didn't work. The group quickly captured them and tickled them until tears streamed down their faces.  
  
* ** * ** *  
  
Mel and Zack stayed out of it and instead of helping, left on their skateboards, in search of something to do. Mel's skateboard had the word Zero on it and Zack's looked like a bomb going off. They skated down the road and stopped at a cafe. They ordered some coffee and sat down to wait. The waitrees brought it to them a few minutes later and they thanked her politely.  
  
Mel took a sip and said, "It tastes pretty good."  
  
"Agreed," Zack replied. They stopped talking, content to stare into eachother's eyes as they sipped their coffee.  
  
"Skipping work?" A familiar voice asked, startling them.  
  
They looked up to see Original Cindy staring down at them, Herbal and Sketchy behind them.  
  
"May we join you?" Sketchy asked.  
  
"Sure," Mel replied. "Just pull up a few chairs." She gestured to some chairs at the next table over. They each grabbed one and sat down.  
  
"Who are you?" Cindy asked Mel.  
  
"I'm Mel, a friend of Zack and his friends," Mel said.  
  
"And I take it your real name is Zack," she then asked Zack.  
  
"Yeah," He said.  
  
"Who are you?" Mel asked.  
  
"Original Cindy. These are my friends, Herbal and Sketchy." she said, waving at them.  
  
"So, since you are Max's friends, are you like her?" Candy asked.  
  
"She told you?" Zack asked, stunned.  
  
"Yeah, I helped save her life." Cindy replied.  
  
"Yeah, I'm her CO. Mel is the CO of a different group." Zack said.  
  
"There are more than one?" Cindy asked, shocked.  
  
"Yeah, there were 10, but some of them, the first, third and fourth didn't survive. The third are almost all dead." Zack said.  
  
"Oh," was all Cindy replied with. "I wont tell who you are," She said, suddenly realizing that they were very tense.  
  
"How do we know that?" Mel asked hotly.  
  
"Do you think I'd betray Max? never. She saved my life, more than once, I'd do anything to help her." Cindy relpied.  
  
"I believe you," Mel said finally, relaxing noticeably. Zack relaxed too, trusting Mel to be right.  
  
"Where is Max?" Cindy asked.  
  
"She got captured," Zack said. "Helping take down Manticore with Krit, Syl and me. Krit and Syl are also like her. She got shot and I got shot. She almost died, but they gave her a heart transplant. They made her think that the heart she know has was mine, and I died to save her. I escaped a cople weeks later and came here, where I found Mel and her group."   
  
"Uh, I'm lost," Sketchy finally said.  
  
"Good," Cindy replied. "That makes sense," She said to Zack. "How can I help?"  
  
"San you monitor comm. links well?" Mel asked.  
  
"Sure," Cindy said.  
  
"Then you can help us when we go to rescue Max," Zack said.  
  
"Anything I can do to help," Cindy replied, ecstatic.  
  
"Okay, when you get off work, come to this address," Zack said, handing her a slip of paper with his address on it.  
  
"Aiight," Cindy said. "Well, we gotta bounce, before Normal fires us." They got up, put the chairs back and left.  
  
Mel and Zack finished their coffe and left for Crash, to cdance and meet up with Nathan, Scott, and Mark.  
  
** * ** * **  
  
Like it???? Pleaze review and I hope to have more soon. 


End file.
